


Job Opportunity

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari needs to find a new job fast but in most cases it's part-time occupation. Ohno Corporation, though, 'the leading company in night entertainment' as it was stated at the advertisement is looking for someone for the position of the CEO's P.A. Nino has his doubts because of the nature of the company but under his friend's encouragement he applied for the job and miraculously got it. The challenges are many since he has to deal with so many unfamiliar things (from sex toys touniqueclubs) and a demanding yet handsome boss. Things get more complicated when the latter starts to flirt with him. Will he change? And if yes what will happen in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Job Opportunity (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance

Rating: R(-ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari needs to find a new job fast but in most cases it's part-time occupation. Ohno Corporation, though, 'the leading company in night entertainment' as it was stated at the advertisement is looking for someone for the position of the CEO's P.A. Nino has his doubts because of the nature of the company but under his friend's encouragement he applied for the job and miraculously got it. The challenges are many since he has to deal with so many unfamiliar things (from sex toys to _unique_ clubs) and a demanding yet handsome boss. Things get more complicated when the latter starts to flirt with him. Will he change? And if yes what will happen in the end?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

For my beloved waifu [](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/profile)[**shoyuko_audris**](http://shoyuko-audris.livejournal.com/)! I'm sorry it took me so long! ^_^

 

  


  
Job Opportunity   


 

 

“ _This is the last warning!_ ”

Nino cursed inside as he mumbled an apology for the third time on the phone. His landlord wasn’t the easiest man, especially when he didn’t get paid on time. 

“As if it’s my fault that the company went bankrupt!” he mumbled under his breath and kicked the table leg before throwing himself on the sofa. “I must find a job and I must do it fast! Damn my luck!”

The day was quite cold as the winter was approaching desperately and Nino had another reason to curse as he stepped outside his apartment. He walked till his usual café and ordered a double espresso.

“That’s an unusual choice for Kazu-chan!” the waiter commented as he brought his order. 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “If you call me ‘Kazu-chan’ one more time I swear I will complain to your boss, Aibaka!”

“I know that deep inside you like it… if you didn’t you wouldn’t continue on coming here and meeting with me even seven years after we graduated from high school!”

Nino said nothing. The other was right... he always put up with him and if he wanted to be a bit more honest, Aiba Masaki was probably his only friend.

“Look… at half an hour my shift is over… We can sit here and talk about it!”

“Talk about what?”

“Whatever it is that’s troubling you and made you order a double espresso at almost 8 o’clock in the evening!”

Nino sighed. _He can read me so well…_

***

“So?” Masaki asked in a concerning tone.

“I don’t know what to do…” Nino whispered lowering his head.

“About what?”

“Work… you know that the company I was working at since my graduation went bankrupt… it’s been two months already and the only posts available are part-time jobs…”

“Look, if you need money I can-”

“Borrowing money doesn’t solve the problem… I need to find a job… and I need it as soon as possible otherwise my landlord is capable of changing my lock and keeping my things as pledge!”

“I know it’s a bit difficult period to find a job but there are so many companies… I’m sure one must be looking for someone with your profile… you’re good at whatever it is you do!”

“Actually there is… one…” Nino whispered. 

Masaki’s face brightened up. “Then what’s the problem? Has it been covered already?”

“No… at least from what I know… but…”

“But…” Masaki tried to make his friend speak. “I hate it when you speak in riddles… but what?”

“I just… can’t go there… it’s weird…”

“I don’t get it…”

Nino grabbed his temples with both his hands. “It’s Ohno Corporation…” his voice was tiny.

“Eh?”

“Ohno Corporation… you know… the _leading one in night entertainment_ …?!”

“AH! ‘Naughty Bunny’… ‘Peeled Banana’! You mean _that_ company?! But they are the leading one indeed! Their new version of ero-chess was super cool… If put in the refrigerator it could be used as ice but in the microwave for five minutes it was almost like real chocolate!”

Nino was left with his mouth opened. “Thanks for making my brain burn… I didn’t need to know that!”

Masaki frowned. “I didn’t say how I used it with Sho-chan… I only said how it can be used… as… general information…”

“Whatever…” Nino mumbled lowering his head as he tried to hide his blush.

“You have to get over this shyness of yours at some point or you’ll continue on being a virgin…”

“Can we go back to my problem?” Nino asked in an almost desperate tone. Yes… he was twenty-five years old and yes he was a virgin not out of choice but because he just hadn’t found anyone worth it but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t difficult for him to be reminded by his friend.

“Ok… ok… I’m sorry… But honestly I don’t see where the problem is here…”

“Read!” Nino gave Masaki the newspaper he had folded next to him. 

“P.A?”

“Personal Assistant…” Nino replied fast but sighed seeing his friend’s questioning eyes. “It’s a position next to the CEO. You are the responsible for his appointments… you organize almost everything… mails, calls… you accompany him at business travels etc. You’re practically almost always next to him”

Masaki was looking at his friend confused. “It sounds important”

“It is”

“And it must be well paid…”

“The salary is indeed high… but that’s not the problem!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You must have heard how weird this CEO is…”

“So…? You’re good at your work… I might have never understood what exactly you’re doing but I have confidence in you… I’m sure you won’t give him any reason to fire you…” Masaki frowned even more before gasping out of surprise. “Don’t tell me that…” he tried with difficulty to muffle a laugh. “Is it because of the _kind_ of the company?”

Nino could only pout.

“Nino… they don’t ask for a stripper they ask for personal something… you’ll send emails as you said… you won’t do a lap dance… relax…”

“But… then why do they ask the candidates to be open-minded?”

“I’m sure that in those mails you might have to write something like… ‘the new whips for the x club will be delivered on Monday noon or something’ you surely must be a bit open-minded… though… I can totally imagine you typing those things and blush madly!” 

“Stop making fun of me… You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“I am, Kazu-chan… and I think you should apply for it. I mean the company is ok… what do you have to lose? I mean… apart from being locked outside your own apartment…”

Nino sighed and lowered his head defeated. “You might be right…”

“I might not… I _am_ right! And it might even help you! Who knows? You might turn a brand new Kazu-chan!”

“Masaki…”

“I’m just kidding… C’mon! Take out that phone of yours…”

“Eh?” 

“You will send it now… otherwise I’m sure you’ll flinch!”

_ Masaki… _  
……………………………………………………….

 

Nino was dressed in his dark blue suit with his favorite tie and his leather bag in his right hand.  He looked up at the skyscraper with the number 126 and gulped. _I can’t believe I’m here for real…_  
“Your name, Sir?” a young woman asked him at the reception.

“Ninomiya… Ninomiya Kazunari… I was told that-”

“You may go to the 21st floor” the response came fast and added even more nerves on Nino.

There was a young man waiting for him next to the elevator. “My name is Matsumoto Jun and I’m the head of the human resources… Your interview will be held by Ohno-sama himself. He’s very strict when it comes to the position of the P.A. Follow me, please…”

Nino didn’t have an option but to follow the other. He was led to a rather large waiting room and knocked on a door on his right where it was obviously the CEO’s office. “With your permission…” Nino couldn’t get a glimpse of Ohno Satoshi… he had only heard rumors about him and the whole atmosphere was only making him feel uneasy. 

After what it seemed an eternity, the door finally opened and Matsumoto Jun asked him to enter. Nino took a deep breath as he stepped into the office. He was prepared to meet an older man, perhaps bigger in size but surprisingly the man in front of him seemed rather young and small figured… even smaller than him. 

“Hello, Ohno-san. My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. I’ve come for the position of the Personal Assistant”

The other threw a cold gaze at him. “You’ve opened your mouth once and you’ve already made two mistakes. One… you called me Ohno- _san_ when it’s common sense that you should have called me Ohno- _sama_ and two… I already know why you are here so no need for a repeat… It was completely useless… but anyway… you may sit…”

Nino lowered his head, mumbling an apology as he sat across the big office.

“You look young. How old are you?”

“Twenty-five years old, Ohno-sama”

“Baby-faced…” the CEO muttered as he examined Nino’s CV. “From your CV, I can see that you were working in the same company since your graduation. Weren’t you bored?”

“Bored…?”

“Working in the same company…”

“Ah… No. The environment was pleasant and the projects were different… so…”

“You prefer stability… yet if I employ you, you’ll have to travel quite a lot… I want to supervise things in person… When you run clubs of a certain type, it’s even more needed than the usual ones…”

“I understand and I have absolutely no problem to travel…” Nino could feel the other’s gaze intense all over him but didn’t dare to look up to him. For some reason, he was making him feel nervous. 

“You know… usually when people are having a conversation tend to look at the other’s face not on their lap…”

“I’m sorry…” Nino whispered immediately blushing. _Great, Nino… you just turned this into a lost case._

“Blush…” the other whispered and almost chuckled. “Tell me why I should hire you…”

Nino took a deep breath and turned his head up to meet the other’s eyes. “I have experience in the business management, I have excellent organizing skills, I always received the prize of the best employee in my old company and-”

“Why Ohno Corporation?”

“Because it’s a well-known company, successful at its field with great prospect and-”

“Ok… I have one last question…”

“I’m listening, Ohno-sama” Nino answered hoping the interview would end soon. It was the first time his hands were this sweaty.

The other smirked as he leaned with his elbows on the desk. “What’s your opinion about sex?”

“WHAT?” Nino was sure he had spoken a lot louder than he should have in the first place but the question caught him by surprise. 

“I think my question was pretty clear… My company’s field, that you mentioned earlier, Ninomiya-san, has to do with sex… from sex toys to SM clubs… I think it would be expected from me to ask your opinion about it... You will have to deal with such things on a daily basis… you will have to make phone-calls… So?”

“It’s…” Nino started talking but there was a knot stuck in his throat. “... necessary…” he dared to look at the other who was staring back at him rather judgmentally. “And… important… yes… important… in order to have a complete life…”

“Thank you… Tomorrow, you should be here the latest by 7:30. I’m coming at my office around 8 o’clock. I will be expecting the hydration of the room to be at 45%, my email organized by date and a cut of hot coffee waiting for me on my desk”

Nino’s eyes bulged. “You mean, you hired me?”

“Yes, I did. You may go now…” the CEO answered and turned his attention to the pile of papers he had in front of him.

Nino bowed. “Thank you very much, Ohno-sama. I’ll work my hardest…” 

_ I still can’t believe I got the job… _

***

“Satoshi-kun… that was quite surprising from you…” Jun said as he grabbed the signed ones, ready to be sent. 

The CEO turned his chair the other way to look down at the busy streets. “He has the degrees and to be honest having such a clueless person when it comes to erotic stuff to deal with all that would be rather refreshing to watch!”

“That and the fact that he was cute…” Jun mumbled under his breath and got out of the office.  
…………………………………………………

 

“I would appreciate it if next time my coffee was actually hot… Ninomiya-san!”

Nino’s eyes bulged. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s ok…” the CEO responded and sipped some of his coffee. “Though, you better not spend your time like that. If I remember correctly, you have those e-mails to send!”

Nino bowed and hurried to get out of the office. _I am so stupid… I haven’t been working for an hour and I’m already scolded twice!_

He opened his PC and found thee notes that were left on his desk.

To: **akimurayuichi.sm-pleasure@ohno-corp.com**  
From: **ninomiyakazunari@ohno-corp.com**  
Subject: Scheduled visit of the CEO

Mr. Akimura,  
As informed by previous e-mail, the CEO, Ohno Satoshi, has scheduled to visit the two clubs running under your responsibility in Hokkaido. The provisional dates were the 4th and 5th of next month but due to personal issues the CEO will be visiting the clubs during the last weekend of this month. He demands to be undercover as far as the workers are concerned as well as a detailed presentation of the equipment.

With best regards,  
Ninomiya Kazunari  
P.A. under the CEO  
Ohno Corporation  
123, Shinobata  
Shinagawa, Tokyo

_ I hope that this is ok…  _ Nino pressed the send button and moved to the second one. _Eh?_ “Comment on the new exclusive branded… _d.. dildos_?!” he could feel his cheeks flush as he looked closer at the pictures accompanied the notes.  

**_ Comment on them freely… _ **  
**_ Make sure you convince our clients to buy the first  _ **  
**_ batch of them and order extras!  _ **  
**_ O. S. _ **

“How on earth am I supposed to do that?” Nino felt the need to grab his hair and pulled them out of frustration. “I don’t even know how these… things… are supposed to be used…” he muttered under his breath, being convinced that he would fail. 

“Well, I didn’t tell you to give them an analysis… just convince them…” a voice reached his ears, making them become red to the tips. “Wait a minute…”

Nino saw the CEO enter back in his office before coming back to him holding a small box in his right hand. “Open it!”

Nino did as he was told. His eyes bulged when he realized that the small box was nothing else but the package of the new sex toy he was supposed to inform about. “Don’t look at it as if it’s a bomb… it’s not going to harm you. Hold it and press the button…” the toy immediately started vibrating. “Close your eyes and feel it against your skin…” Nino had never felt more ashamed in his entire life. He had only heard of the existence of such things but never dared to actually look for one or what is more to touch it. “Is it comfortable?”

“Yes… I suppose…” he answered reluctantly.

“Is his texture pleasant?”

“Its surface isn’t even but I wouldn’t call it unpleasant…”

“Of course you wouldn’t… those small, rough stripes are particularly designed to multiple the pleasure… my personal touch…” the CEO said, sounding proud of himself. “Anything else?”

“The temperature…?” Nino said without even daring to look back at the other who let out a small muffle of laughter.

 

“Perfect! You got it! Now, use a bit of imagination… or get some tips from porn… and make sure you sell it!”

“Of course, Ohno-sama”

“But I didn’t come here for this. I just forgot to mention that you will have to prepare all the records for the clubs in Hokkaido. You are accompanying me”

“As you wish…” Nino whispered, still feeling his cheeks flushed.

“Great… Once you finish you go and find Matsumoto. There are some details to be taken care of for today’s presentation to the Russians” Nino only bowed. He wished the other would finally go back to his office before he fainted. He almost sighed relieved when he heard the CEO’s steps towards his office. “Oh! One more thing! I’d suggest you stop blushing like that… Because honestly… if you’re like that for a mere dildo, then I don’t want to even think what your condition will be in Hokkaido…”

Nino frowned, causing a smirk on the other’s face. “I’m not sure whether you noticed or not when you sent the e-mail but the two clubs we will be visiting aren’t like any other… they’re of a quite specific nature if I may say…”

“Of course, Ohno-sama…”

“Good” the door opened and closed, leaving a completely confused and embarrassed Nino behind.

Without losing another minute, he checked the information about the two clubs. _SM Clubs?! As… Sadist and Mazo-…?! It… it can’t be!_

***

“Why did you have to put him under such a test from the first day?” Jun asked Ohno Satoshi as the got out of the meeting room.

“Oh… Jun… please… since when do you have such a gentle heart?”

“I just felt sorry for the poor guy… having him deal with a dildo like that…”

“He’s the one who asked to work in my company… he will have to deal with this stuff…”

“You made him do it because you knew he would blush, Satoshi…” the other one commented as he pressed the elevator button.

“Well… it’s not my fault if he’s _that_ cute…”

“I knew it…”  
……………………………………………………..

 

“I’d like a glass of champagne and for my assistant here, bring a glass of orange juice” 

The hostess smiling gave them the two glasses before moving to the ones at their right. 

“Drink it before the plane takes off…” the CEO said as he opened his newspaper at page of the stock market. 

Nino said nothing, he drank the juice in one go and looked around in the cabin. He had traveled with a plane before but never in business class. W _ho would have guessed that in one month I would have come to know all the sex toys out there by name and that at the moment I would be here going to Hokkaido to visit SM clubs…?!_ He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a finger being dangerously close to his lips. Startled, he turned on his left to watch the somehow amused look of his boss. 

“There was some juice running down your chin… it would fall on your suit…” the other spoke in a casual tone. “And as my personal assistant I couldn’t allow you to present yourself like that… it would ruin my image…”

Nino gulped. The touch had been feather-like, but still felt so hot on his skin. His eyes were locked in the older man’s and without being able to understand why, he felt his heart beating fast, almost painfully against his ribs. It had been a few weeks since he had noticed how handsome and fit his boss was. He had something magnetizing in him… it was nothing more than a fact… yet at that moment… why? Why did he feel like that?

“Don’t look this troubled, Ninomiya-san… Nothing big happened…” the other continued in the same casual tone, making Nino even more nervous than before. He turned his attention to the magazine that was left on his lap. “I really meant not to put you in an awkward position” suddenly he felt his boss’ hot breath going directly in his left ear.  Nino felt his throat getting dry. _He came this close just because the plane has just taken off… he wouldn’t be heard differently… yes that’s it…_ he turned the page when he felt his heart stopping. “Though… I have to admit…” the CEO continued, this time in a lower tone “…you look really cute when you blush like that…”

***

“Akimura-san” 

There was a taller man waiting for them at the entrance of the first club. Nino looked at it carefully as they entered, noticing the bar with bar stools on his left, tables on his right and a few sofas at the back. _It seems… normal…_

“I don’t know what you expected but we wouldn’t have cages and whips hanging on the walls, Ninomiya-san…” 

“I…” Nino mumbled not knowing exactly what he wanted to say. The other seemed so… confident and sure… unlike him who felt like a fish out of the water. 

“It’s behind those doors that the magic begins…” his boss winked at him before turning his head to Akimura, discussing about how the numbers of visitors over the last two months.

Nino had no other choice but to bring out his notes to give them to the other as he followed them. Soon, they entered the first door where _the magic begins_ and all he could see was a bed in the middle. It wasn’t till he looked at his right that he saw the ‘special’ equipment. _Oh my God! They are real!_

Ohno Satoshi had already advanced to the corner and held a whip in his hand. “I think that some of them require change… Our customers are all coming from the high society… we’re here to give them the pleasure they seek, not traumatize them in a way neither parties want…”

“As you wish, Ohno-sama” Akimura replied bowing. 

“And we could provide some alterations…” the CEO said after having spent almost two hours inspecting all the rooms. “We must always focus the new tendencies… But I was satisfied. The whole atmosphere is as it should… I will visit the other at night… And as I’ve mentioned before… I’ll go undercover…”

“Of course…”

“Ninomiya-san… follow me, we’re leaving…” Nino had no other choice but to follow the other back in the car. “So… how was your first visit in a SM club?”

“It was… alright…” 

The CEO muffled a small laugh. “I’m glad to hear that. To the hotel” he ordered the driver before turning his head towards the window, his eyes following the constantly changing view. “I’m not into those things…”

“Eh?” Nino couldn’t help but be surprised. _Does he read my mind?_ He was indeed wondering that after having been there but he still couldn’t figure out how the other managed to read him so well.

“I knew you were wondering about that… I’m not… I think that if someone can’t pleasure his lover with his own capability then he’s not worth… there are always _ways to bring the other to his limit…_ so that he screams his pleasure out, shuddering… completely surrendered to them…”

Nino only nodded, knowing that there was a stupid, awkward kind of smile on his face.   
He looked outside of his window when the realization hit him. _Did he say **his** limit? So that means that he’s into men? And if he’s into men… then could it be that I have a chance? Well he kind of hit on me before… on the plane… and there were definitely those light touches while we were in the club… but…_he frowned at his own thoughts. _Why did I even think of me and… him…? Don’t tell me that…_ he looked at his side, noticing the perfect profile of the other and the way his hair was lightened up as the sun fell on it. _But he’s so beautiful… Damn it… I’m screwed…_

Satoshi continued looking away even if he knew that the other was staring at him. _I can’t believe it…_ he was smirking satisfied. _But then… how could he resist someone like me? Especially when he’s someone as innocent as him… You’re so cute, Ninomiya Kazunari…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninomiya Kazunari needs to find a new job fast but in most cases it's part-time occupation. Ohno Corporation, though, 'the leading company in night entertainment' as it was stated at the advertisement is looking for someone for the position of the CEO's P.A. Nino has his doubts because of the nature of the company but under his friend's encouragement he applied for the job and miraculously got it. The challenges are many since he has to deal with so many unfamiliar things (from sex toys to unique clubs) and a demanding yet handsome boss. Things get more complicated when the latter starts to flirt with him. Will he change? And if yes what will happen in the end?

 

Title: Job Opportunity (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya, Sakuraiba (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance

Rating: R(-ish)

Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari needs to find a new job fast but in most cases it's part-time occupation. Ohno Corporation, though, 'the leading company in night entertainment' as it was stated at the advertisement is looking for someone for the position of the CEO's P.A. Nino has his doubts because of the nature of the company but under his friend's encouragement he applied for the job and miraculously got it. The challenges are many since he has to deal with so many unfamiliar things (from sex toys to _unique_ clubs) and a demanding yet handsome boss. Things get more complicated when the latter starts to flirt with him. Will he change? And if yes what will happen in the end?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

 _Eight months later_  
  
  
  
“You are doing an excellent job, Ninomiya-san! It was yesterday that the manager of ‘S.E.X.y Way’ series of toys have had a boost in sales, mentioning your promoting e-mail to our clients! But that wasn’t the only thing I called you for…”   
  
Such praises would come a lot lately but they weren’t exactly welcomed… not because Nino didn’t worth them but because they made him feel even more hurt. Eight months had passed by since that business trip in Hokkaido and the first examples of his boss’ ‘flirt-attempts’ towards him. It had been that whisper in his ear during the first flight… the touches in the clubs they had visited… the invitation to pass some relaxing time in the sauna of the hotel they were staying… the call to his hotel room to get some notes for the next day and the appearance in nothing but a bathrobe late at night… the intense stare during the flight back home…   
  
Nino was fluttered. It was the first time in his life he was flirted by such a handsome man and couldn’t help but feel lost… but then he decided. He had to try his best… to shine in his position… to make him notice him for real… to show what he deserved. And then came the praises… he had all the rights to get them of course. He wasn’t blushing anymore. He was successfully convincing the clients and having everything ready in time. He had changed the way he was dressing. He would now choose suits that clung better on his body, showing off the hint of curves he had, making him look more mature and he hoped, sexier. He had managed to make the most delicious coffee.   
  
He wanted to become someone worth Ohno Satoshi’s attention; an attention that he had first gained as a shy and clueless guy… but all he ended up getting were praises like “Excellent job, Ninomiya-san!” The other wouldn’t look at him like he used to and somehow he felt helpless… helpless because the more time he would spend with him, the deeper he would fall in love with him. It wasn’t just the appearance. Nino had grown to like the way he was working or behaving with the others… his mind was full of new ideas… he found him charming and fascinating… but no matter how much he tried he felt invisible. _Perhaps it was just his way to make me who I am today. He wanted the perfect personal assistant and he got him…_  
  
“Ninomiya-san?”   
  
_How am I supposed to get over him when I see him every day? I smell his cologne? How can I stop my throbbing heart from being in pain? How…?_  
  
“Ninomiya-san, are you listening to me?” Ohno Satoshi repeated his question as he stood up, coming closer to his assistant. “Do you by any chance not feeling well? If so, you could take the rest of the day off. Matsumo-”  
  
“No! I’m fine… I’m sorry… I was just thinking about something…” Nino replied trying to make his voice sound calm. The other was standing only a few inches away and he couldn’t help but feel his palms sweating. “If you don’t need me anything else-”  
  
The CEO grabbed Nino’s chin and lowered his head, his eyes staring at him closely. “Did you even listen to what I was talking to you?”  
  
Nino could only shake his head. “No. I’m really sorry, Ohno-sama”  
  
The other only sighed and walked towards the big windows behind his desk. “This Saturday, it’s the company gala held for the summer… I only invite precious people there as you know…”  
  
“I know…” Nino replied fast.  
  
“Good. Then you should also know that you will be there as well”  
  
Nino bowed. “Of course, Ohno-sama. I have already finished the pic-information catalogue of the guests”  
  
Ohno smiled. “You didn’t understand me. This time won’t be like the previous one. In this one you are a guest… independently from being my personal assistant that’s why I want you to leave the catalogue to Jun…”  
  
“But…” Nino was left astonished.  
  
“I told you… it is for people precious to me…” Nino felt his cheeks blush before he could control them. Could that mean that he did have a chance with the man in front of him? “…and you are a very precious… assistant… Ninomiya-san” his boss finished his words making Nino frown. _Of course you’d be that, Nino…_  
  
“Do you need me anything else, Ohno-sama?”  
  
“No… you may go” Nino had just turned his back on the other when he heard his voice. “I’ll repeat it once again. When you blush you’re really cute… nowadays even cuter I’d say…”  
  
Nino said nothing. He fast got out of the office and headed to the toilets to throw some water on his face. It wasn’t that the other had called him cute… it was that the words were spoken in a different, lower, sexier… definitely seductive way. _What do you actually want from me, Ohno Satoshi?_  
  
***  
  
“When do you plan to reveal your intentions? He’s been suffering…”  
  
  
Satoshi smirked. “At the gala. I wanted to be sure for him and… me… and take care of some small details… He’s my personal assistant anyway. I couldn’t just let him go like that…”  
  
“You know better…”  
  
“I do. And I’d say that you go and learn that catalogue he left for you in your office, because if I make a single mistake this Saturday you’re fired!”  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
Nino took a deep breath before entering in the hall where the gala was held. It was the first time he would be meeting other employees and clients without being at Ohno Satoshi’s side. Immediately, he grabbed a glass of champagne and found the most comfortable corner.   
  
“Ninomiya-san… you’re late… I hope you weren’t thinking of not coming…”  
  
“I… There was a lot of traffic…” Nino lied. He had indeed thought of not going. _What would change anyway?!_  
  
“And why sitting here all alone in the corner? From the moment you entered you seemed as if you wanted to escape from everything and everyone… This is how much you like Ohno Corporation?”  
  
“No… I just… I don’t feel comfortable in such events… Ohno-sama…”  
  
“The previous time you weren’t like that… and you had just started getting over your shy phase…”  
  
“Well… last time I wasn’t alone; I was with you” Nino uttered the words before he could hold them back.  
  
Ohno Satoshi looked at him smirking. “So you want to tell me that the only person from Ohno Corporation that you feel at ease with is me…?! I like the fact that you’re not afraid of your words anymore, Ninomiya-san… It adds on you… As I said two days ago, I can’t help but call you even cuter nowadays”  
  
Nino almost choked at the champagne he was drinking at the moment to cover his mistake. He knew he had already blushed and blushed even more when he felt the other’s thumb to come and touch him extremely close to his lips.   
  
“It would ruin your suit…” the CEO said in a low tone, not breaking the intense eye contact till there was someone behind them who cleared his throat.  
  
“Can we get you a bit from your assistant? We’ve been attending this gala for so long now and we didn’t get a glimpse of you, Ohno-san…”   
  
Nino knew them. They were the two biggest clients of the company. His boss smiled, somehow apologetically at him, mouthing that he’ll come back as soon as possible and left with the other two. Nino decided to wait for him there. He was holding his second glass of champagne but nothing. He never came back. _Perhaps he couldn’t find the chance…_   
  
He walked towards the toilets, wanting to get a bit refreshed after so many hours when he saw his boss heading to a small room with Matsumoto Jun. He knew that it was none of his business, yet he couldn’t stop himself from following the other two, making sure he wouldn’t be seen.  
  
 _“You don’t convince me!”_  
  
It was Jun the one who had spoken first.  
  
 _“I said I’m in love you! From the very first time I saw you entering my office! I didn’t know at first… I couldn’t deny that you looked amazing… but from there to the realization that I actually fell in you was difficult for me… At first, I teased you and didn’t know why… I’m not a person used to express his feelings… yet you managed to make me discover an unknown so far side of me… you made me coming to the office with a smile on my face… you made me feel astonished of you… as a whole… I-”_  
  
Satoshi stopped talking when he caught with the corner of his eye a silhouette standing slightly behind the wall, being reflected in the window. _Ninomiya…_ He turned around completely lost from words.  
  
Nino gasped when he realized that he was discovered. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to overhear you… I’m sorry…” he could feel tears threatening to fall on his face and without waiting anymore he started running as fast as his legs could carry him to the exit.  
  
***  
  
“Don’t stand there like that. Run after him!” Jun pushed the other slightly as to wake him up.  
  
“But haven’t I just ruined everything?” the question was barely heard as it was a whisper… each word sounding shaky.  
  
“No, if you go and explain yourself! Go!”  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
“ _Sho-chan who is it?_ ”  
  
“Your friend, completely drunk…” Sho replied as he helped Nino in the apartment.  
  
“Kazu-chan! Since when do you get drunk?” Masaki appeared in the living room.  
  
“Since _he’s a total asshole!_ ” Nino yelled and let more tears run down on his cheeks as he threw himself half sitting half lying on the sofa.  
  
“So now you don’t only get drunk but you swear too? When I said that working at Ohno Corporation wouldn’t bring other changes on you!”  
  
“Don’t worry… you’ll see no more because I quit!”  
  
“You quit?”  
  
“I don’t want to see his chubby face ever again… he’s just a hypocrite… like his company… he can only sell fake ‘flirt’… he can’t love… no… he can… but he also likes to play… but what could I expect from someone who lives by selling sex toys?” he burst into laughs before they turn into sobs.  
  
Half an hour had passed by and he would continue on swearing his luck for having found in need to work as Ohno Satoshi’s personal assistant, when suddenly his phone rang.  
  
“ _Finally! Ninomiya-san where are y-_ ”  
  
“YOU! And I wanted to talk to you! Listen to me carefully, Chubby faced-sama! I quit! You heard me?! I quit! I don’t want to see your face ever again… I don’t need your praises! I don’t need you to make sure my drinks won’t ruin my suits! I had enough! You like erotic games, don’t you? Of course with me you wouldn’t be interested in something like that… I was such a clueless moron as you said yourself and I get it! So you decided to go on and flirt with me! And you had your success! I tried my best to change… to become someone that could earnestly win your attention but I failed… But what was I even thinking?! Ohno Satoshi paying attention to someone like Ninomiya Kazunari?! Especially when there’s someone elegant like Matsumoto Jun?!”  
  
Masaki managed to get the phone from Nino’s hand. “Hello? Who is it? I’m Kazu’s friend…”  
  
“ _I’m Ohno Satoshi. Look, I just wanted to clear things up_ ”  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “Clear things up? My friend is completely drunk and hurt. He hasn’t stopped crying!”  
  
“ _Look… Ninomiya-san saw me making a confession to someone but I was actually rehearsing my words… They were meant to be for him. I swear! The one I’m in love is your friend and no one else! Please… could you tell me where he is? I need to speak with him! Please…_ ”  
  
Masaki smiled. “I’ll send you a text”  
  
***  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Nino yelled trying to push Ohno’s hand away.   
  
Ohno tried once again and this time he found less resistance from his drunken assistant. “You are coming with me. End of discussion!”  
………………………………………………  
  
  
Nino felt tens of bells jingle in his head as he tried to open his eyes. He couldn’t remember much from last night except from the confession and his runaway to a club where he drank whatever he was served. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and opened them slowly to find himself lying on a king-sized bed in a bedroom he had never seen in his life.   
  
“Just what happened last night?” he asked himself as he realized he was wearing a pair of dark blue silk pajamas. He sat up better on the bed and took a look at the small bedside table where there was a glass of water, a painkiller and something that looked like a letter. He was left dumbfounded when he realized whom this handwriting belonged to.  
  
 ** _Kazunari_**  
 ** _I know that I have no right to call you by your first name but this once please allow me to. Yesterday, I hurt you and that was the last thing I ever wished to do. You might not believe me but you are a very precious person to me… not assistant… but person. You might be the first person that made me write a letter. Well perhaps not the first one, since there was always the teacher of primary school, but at least the first for whom I’m writing it willingly._**  
 ** _I’ve never been a person who opens up easily. I prefer to show no emotions… I count them as a weakness you see… yet you made me feel differently. For the first time in my life, I felt the need to actually speak to someone… to make him understand. When I hired you, I did so because I thought someone so inexperienced in the field of the company would be interesting to watch and, even if I hated to admit it, because you were cute.  Yes… you were… and then I realized that you weren’t simply cute. You were also someone who tried his best…_**  
 ** _In the first business trip in Hokkaido, I felt for the first time in a while relaxed. As if I didn’t have a whole company in my shoulders and I flirted with you… and then you responded to it. I might have overdone it… I know it and I’m sorry but… you were shy… you were blushing… I realized that you were genuinely interested in me… It was unbelievable but it was the truth._**  
 ** _I saw you turning from a young boy into a man. A man who wasn’t this afraid anymore and my heart had already started beating faster every time I saw you. You were trying your best not only for you… but in a way for… us… I could understand, yet the words wouldn’t come out. And the months kept on passing by and my heart kept on beating faster and faster till it became unbearable. And there you were still remaining the same shy as before. Blushing when called cute…_**  
 ** _I finally decided to open up and confess but I was afraid. Matsumoto Jun, he’s a good friend, he offered to help me. What you witnessed yesterday was nothing else but the rehearsal of my confession to you. It might sound ridiculous but it’s the truth._**  
 ** _I am in love with you, Ninomiya Kazunari. I want you to become my lover, my friend._**  
 ** _Last night you were a mess so I brought you to my apartment. I just changed your clothes so that you could sleep better. I have left a painkiller on the bedside table. I would only ask you a favor. If your answer is yes, then you may come to the living room and meet me. If your answer is no, then please follow the hallway on your left and leave from the back door. I won’t bear to hear a rejection coming out of your lips. I might be an egoist but I can’t bear something like that._**  
 ** _Once again I’m sorry for being such a coward and an even more clueless person._**  
 ** _I love you,_**  
 ** _Satoshi_**  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino whispered the name with tears in his eyes. _This must be a dream… a dream…_ he pinched himself, yet he was still in the same room, still holding the letter in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Ohno was sleeping when he felt something hot touching his lips. He opened his eyes and realized that this ‘something hot’ was nothing else but Nino’s lips. Surprised, he grabbed the other from the shoulders and made him look at him.  
  
“Does that mean that…?”  
  
“You can call me by my first name from now on... Satoshi…”  
  
Ohno smiled fighting the tears away. “Kazunari…”  
  
Nino said nothing more. He simply crushed their lips together. It was certainly a clumsy kiss but it was still the best he had ever had.   
  
***  
  
Soon, he had forgotten everything about last night and his terrible headache as he found himself lying on his back on the bed he had woken up earlier with nothing but the pajama pants on, while two wonderful hands were roaming all over his torso.   
  
He was moaning as a too skilled tongue was occupied with his left nipple when suddenly the caresses stopped, making him whine.   
  
“I need to know…” Ohno said abruptly, looking deeply in Nino’s eyes. “When you had firstly come to work and made you touch that toy you seemed completely clueless. Could that mean that you had never touched a sex toy before or that you have no sex experience… _at all?_ ”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but turn the other way, avoiding the other’s gaze. He was sure he was blushing madly at the moment and he hated it.   
  
Ohno seemed to take notice as he quickly pecked his lips reassuringly. “It makes no difference to me…  We will advance on our lessons gradually…”  
  
“…Lessons…?” Nino asked breathless.  
  
Ohno smirked as he lowered his head so that he was facing the other’s ear. “Yes… I’ll make sure your body discovers different aspects of pleasure but that will happen slowly… we will go with your rhythm…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “Don’t tell me that you’re into…?”  
  
“You have asked me before, Kazunari…” Ohno repeated in a low tone. “I’m not… but having you _playing_ underneath me is definitely a different story… besides I think that it’s about time those reviews of yours get some actual meaning… don’t you agree?” he let the tip of his tongue touch teasingly the base of Nino’s earlobe.  
  
Nino couldn’t utter a single word as a hand came to caress his already hard member. “Sa- ahh tosh- un…” It was as if he had just entered hell but nothing in his life had ever felt that good.  
…………………………………………....  
  
  
 _Three years later_  
  
  
  
“My precious assistant!” Ohno exclaimed happily as he saw his lover entering his office.   
  
“My precious CEO!” Nino replied in the same tone and quickly found his place on the other’s lap.   
  
“I’ve missed seeing you around here…”   
  
Nino giggled. “Stop pouting like a child! You know that it was the only option!”  
  
“I know…”  
  
It had been two years since Nino had stopped working for him. It ended up being problematic for both of them. Neither Ohno could focus on his work, nor Nino’s body could follow their crazy daily rhythm.   
  
“Besides…” Nino tangled his hands in Ohno’s hair as he leaned closer “… you have the keys… we can always come when everyone’s gone and _play… just the two of us_ …”  
  
Ohno licked his lower lip. “You’ve become dangerous…”  
  
“I had a good teacher!” Nino winked at him and stood up. “Are you finished?”  
  
“Just a mail…” Ohno muttered as he typed on his computer. “It’s about a new vibrator…”  
  
Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Why do I get the feeling that I’ll be the one testing it again?”  
  
“Because if I don’t see you scream, I won’t put it in the market under the name of my company! You’re dating the CEO of Ohno Corporation… you knew what you were getting…” Ohno said as they reached the exit of the building.   
  
Nino said nothing till they reached their car. “All I wanted was a job opportunity…”  
  
“And you got it…” Ohno whispered straight into his lover’s lips.  
  
“Hmm…” was Nino’s answer before getting into the car. Once Ohno was inside as well, he spoke again. “I actually got a lot more…” he said lowering his head. After so many years and the man next to him would still make him blush.  
  
Satoshi turned the engine on. “I know that I might sound tiresome but I will repeat it once again. You become cuter and cuter, Ninomiya Kazunari… and I love it!”  
  
Nino didn’t turn to meet Satoshi’s eyes. He kept looking outside of the window smiling widely. _And I love everything about you, Ohno Satoshi… I love you…_  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooo minna here's a small surprise! An one-shot! ^_^ I have been working on this idea a while now... All those images from Ohno as shachou for his new drama kept coming in my mind and some older Arashi shows where Ohmiya action was at its best, made me write this! lol  
I wanted to make it a bit funny, romantic, sexy, even with a hint of sadness at some points! I don't know if the result is satisfying in the end or not but I tried my best! :)  
  
  
  
I really hope you liked it and as always your comments are <333!!!  
  
  
See you very soon! ^_^


End file.
